Bullet Proof
by ang3Lix
Summary: Cheerful versus cold. Smile versus frown. Light versus darkness. And a target versus an assassin. Uchiha Sasuke was sure he can eliminate anybody. But he never expected his next target to prove him wrong. sasuke x sakura
1. Target: Haruno Sakura

**Disclaimer**: …

**A/n **Hi! I got this idea from the movie, Elektra. I hope you guys like this!

**_Text_**- thoughts

Enjoy yall!

* * *

**Summary**: Cheerful versus cold. Smile versus frown. Light versus darkness. And a target versus an assassin. Uchiha Sasuke was sure he can eliminate anybody. But he never expected that his next target could prove him wrong.

* * *

**Bullet-Proof**

By: ang3Lix

Mission: **Target: Haruno Sakura.

* * *

**

For a girl like her, she was never allowed to roam around this part of the city. But being the person she was, she never liked obeying her parents. She was a stubborn one, and no one proved that theory wrong. 

For a normal person, they would have chosen another route other than this deserted alley. The road was particularly frightening during nighttime, for many dangerous people resided in this part of the city. Robbers, snatchers, kidnappers, you name it, they're all there. With the brick walls covered with graffiti and spray-painted messages, and the ground filthy with all kinds of dirt, entering this street was like putting your life on the line.

But she never paid attention to those words. There were only a few people she actually listened to. And because she was a girl, the range of danger increased even more for her.

How unusual, a 15 year old teenager walking down the dark boulevard, carrying a normal back pack, and a smile plastered on her face. And the fact that she looked more gorgeous than most women on posters and T.V. commercials made it even more dangerous with her situation.

There she went, walking, humming a soft tune, as if she couldn't care less about the eyes that stared at her from the shadows. She was still smiling.

She felt the presence of a few people lurking behind her, moving in stealthily. Though she knew they were there, they took notice of them, keeping her gaze on the road ahead. She knew well that there were about five behind her, two hiding on each side, and three more waiting to block her path. It was only then that she stopped, when the three moved infront of her, restricting her from any escape routes.

" Let's see here, guys. A pretty little flower, wandering here all alone." one man, coming from behind her, sneered at her. " It's so unlucky for you to be all alone in this side of the town."

" I'm just passing by." She said innocently, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly. " There should be nothing wrong with that, am I right?"

The same man flinched at her calm behavior, indicating that she did not fear them at all. He growled audibly, letting his voice bounce on every wall. " You should be scared of us. We're one of the most dangerous gangs in this boulevard."

The girl snorted at his statement, turning to where he was. " Dangerous? I don't see what's so dangerous with a bunch of butt plugs like you guys." She said, a small smirk tugging on her pink lips.

All of them seemed to react with her comment, but none of them moved from their position, probably waiting for a signal.

_**God, gangs are so predictable. **_

Their leader, the one she had been speaking to all this time, paled beyond recognition. His curled fists were shaking, his blood-shot eyes covered with a layer of anger. His hand automatically reached for his holster, pulling out a silver dagger. It glinted mysteriously, when the moonlight bounced on the blade. She saw the others pull out a variety of weapons.

" Regret is a painful thing." He growled. Positioning himself into a stance, he shouted, " Attack."

Her hand reached out under her dress, where a holster was strapped in one bandaged thigh. Gripping her choice of weapon, she flung two of the metal kunais in his direction, one he sloppily dodged, but the other imbedded on his right hand that held his knife. It clattered on the ground.

_**He has no skill. **_

Pulling out another kunai, she held her hand infront of her, motioning him to come closer.

" Put em up."

A battle cry reverberated through out the alley, only to be silenced abruptly. A thud followed the shout.

* * *

A figure walked down a narrow hall, as his one visible eye darted idly from one painting to another. He sighed. Now it was no wonder why his student wanted anything but to get locked up in this house of hers.

Ever since her mother died, every portrait of her was stripped down from it's original place. Every memory was burned down and was completely forgotten. Her father buried himself into self pity, both of his wife's death and the idea of living all alone. It seemed that he had forgotten that he had a child of his own.

When she turned into a fresh age of thirteen, her father married another woman once again, as his business flourished once more. The woman turned out to be a CEO of a large business company. The two corporations merged together, making both business tycoons. But it was not only a woman that entered their lives, but another child her age as well.

They were in complete contrast. While she was cheerful and giving, the other was snobbish and selfish. The girl was blond, while she was… well, pink. The girl was awfully concerned of her looks, while she hardly cared at all. Their two personalities clashed together, but she never fought back.

So now, every corner of the mansion was stripped off of its original portraits, and was replaced by pictures of the present family, which she was not even included. Her happy childhood never existed at this point. Their once happy family was only a mere legend instead of a history.

How he pitied her.

But he knew she never liked it when she was pitied. She learned how to live without it, and she wouldn't want to start now. So he treated her like someone normal, though he was certain that underneath her sunny smiles were pure frowns. She had to mask up everything.

He raised a hand, knocking on a particular door.

No one answered, so he tried a different method.

" Sakura, open up. Time to train." He called, waiting for her usual response.

But still, nothing came.

Okay… now it was officially unusual. With the mention of training, he should have received a great scolding, because he was always late, and he made pathetic excuses. He was beginning to form premonitions.

" Sakura, I'm coming in." he called firmly.

Driving his whole body weight into the door, it gave in to the pressure and opened up. Her room seemed normal, still the same bed, the same drawers, the same chandelier that hung on the high ceiling. It was still spacious, and obviously grand. But instead of seeing his pink-haired student, he saw a fifteen year old girl wearing a maid's uniform, complete with the apron and cap. Her hair color was of chestnut brown, and her dark blue eyes held something highly suspicious.

" Hikari, why are you here?" he asked curiously, raising an eyebrow for effect.

She fidgeted a little, clearly giving off a clue. She spoke in a stutter, " Uhm… I was just… c-cleaning, Kakashi-sama—"

" The true reason, Hikari." He said firmly, noticing the waves of emotion flashing in her orbs.

Rather surprisingly, she threw her arms upward in distress, groaning loudly. Hikari clearly needed major counseling, for it seemed she had a huge mental war going on inside her head.

" Kakashi-sama, it's Sakura-chan…" she began, her voice full of remorse. " She's gone again!"

Kakashi simply sighed and scratched the back of his head. So, his student once again escaped the watchful eyes of her guards and servants. He was beginning to regret the skills he taught her. She was using it for her advantage.

_**Smart girl. **_

He turned to the other direction, heading towards the forcefully opened door. He stopped for a moment, facing the girl who was almost in the verge of hyperventilating.

" I'll go get her."

But there was one more thing to know about her.

In her left collarbone, a hazy figure was stationed there since her birth.

A birthmark that resembled a perfect crescent.

* * *

" I'll give you a chance to back off now." The last one standing said, and she was certain he was nervous, just like the others. Speaking of the 'others', they now littered on the ground like common trash. Though they were physically injured, all of them were a good length away from death, and their damages were nothing the doctors can handle.

She shot him a glance that said, 'are-you-delusional-or-what?' She spoke to him as if he had grown an extra head or something. " So you're trying to tell me that I'm scared?" she asked him, dead-panned.

The man gathered up what was left of his courage, raising his head high. " Y-yes! You're scared of me, aren't you?" He gulped down the lump on his throat. " So I'm giving you a chance to scram. So go!"

She sighed.

_**Is he dumb or something?**_

She slipped her weapon back to her holster, as the man infront of her breathed a sigh of relief. She never had the chance to enjoy his relieved reaction, because he quickly gathered his bearings and stood up tall, as if he had beaten her to a bloody pulp, which he had not.

She brought up a hand to her collar, pulling it down until her collar bone was visible. When the light from a flickering lamp post flooded the street, the man had a full view of what she exposed.

A crescent. Right there. A birth mark.

With in a split second, he broke into a quick run, not even daring to look back. She heard his footsteps grow faint, until it was inaudible.

Then, a powerful torrent of unknown emotion surged through her body, when she felt another person behind her. Lifting her collar back in place, she quickly drew out three kunais once again. With great precision, she turned around, her left heel sliding through the ground, her other foot firmly planted in place, much like a compass. She flung the kunais at the person's direction. Taking her chance, she charged at him while he was still busy dodging the weapons that tore through the air. Executing a powerful bullet kick (1), her feet came contact with a hard body. She felt him react in pain, but not much to knock him out. Twisting in mid-air, she landed a blow on the man's head, sending him hurtling into the ground.

" Damn it, Sakura, I told you not to use that combination!" a familiar voice growled. " You're in a friggin' dress!" he added.

" Oh my god, Kakashi-sensei!" she gasped, running to where he landed. " I didn't know, I swear! I'm so sorry!"

Supporting his back, Sakura managed to have a little look on his once masked face. She saw his visible eye wide with irritation, and his mask now had a long tear on the cheek where she had kicked him. A bloody gash laid underneath the ripped cloth, blood flowing freely from the wound. Wait, she never slashed him, and she was pretty sure he evaded all the kunais… so why did he have a cut?

Sakura's eyes narrowed when she suddenly remembered her foot wear. She automatically looked down on her feet, and sure enough, a pair of high-heels met her gaze. She groaned.

" I'm really sorry, sensei, I really didn't mean it." She said solemnly, handing him her handkerchief.

" It's alright, it's partially my fault for not dodging it. You've been training more, I assume?" he asked, while wiping his cheek gently.

" Pretty much." She answered, grinning. " I kinda got into trouble a while back, but I already took care of it."

Kakashi noticed the beaten bodies of gang members thrown randomly at different directions. He was pretty amused by this. " You did well. What art did you use?"

" I used weapons on this one, they're all armed." She answered indifferently as both of them stood up. Sakura noticed him double over with pain. It must have been her kick. She mumbled another sorry before they walked away.

" No martial arts?"

" A little bit. Just a few though."

" Oh yeah, you better go and talk to Hikari, the girl might have a heart attack. She's worried about you. Better tell her next time where you're going."

" Oh god, Hikari, I forgot! Come on, hurry up, Kakashi-sensei, I have to get back home!"

" Don't blame me, I got a few cracked ribs in here."

" Come on, it's not that bad!"

" Yeah right."

* * *

Within the depths of the shadows, he heard him speak. 

" Kill her." he commanded firmly.

It seemed that superiority was in his hands.

And he never used it for the good of the whole organization.

The raven-haired teen glared at the darkness, for he knew he was somewhere beneath the shadows, hiding.

" How do I find her?"

The voice spoke back, a vehement hiss surrounding his words. " A mark, Sasuke. A birth mark. In a shape of a crescent."

" Is that all?" he asked, finding the information given to be unsatisfying.

" That's all you need to know. Can you do it? Can you kill a girl?"

The man just doubted his skills.

A cold rush of wind passed through them.

His tone of voice was deadly. " I can kill anybody. That's my notion. I won't let a girl break through my belief."

He turned around, as a pair of glinting, yellow eyes followed his retreating back.

" Let us see, Sasuke-kun." He whispered tauntingly to no body in particular.

_Let us see.

* * *

_

**A/n** that's finished, thank God. Please read! (and review, I you ever have time, or maybe if you feel you just got to)

(1) bullet kick- a bullet kick is much like two 45 degree kicks connected by a jump. And the 45 degree kick is a kick either at the stomach or the sides, depending on your stance.

Thanks a lot, and major thanks for the ones who'll give me some kind of feedback.

Bye!

_ang3Lix._


	2. Assassin: Uchiha Sasuke

**Disclaimer**: no.

**A/n** chapter two, at your service!

Enjoy yall!

* * *

**Thanks a bunch to**: all reviewers:D

**Bullet-Proof**

By: ang3Lix

Chapter: **Assassin: Uchiha Sasuke

* * *

**

" Ino, give me a break."

The so-called 'Ino' stomped from her spot behind the pink-haired girl, making her way infront of her. Tilting her hip to one side, she placed both hands on her waist. Her expression was very furious, with a mix of slyness.

" Give you a break?" she asked in a high-pitched shriek, " Who in the world are you to order me around? It told you like, five minutes ago that I need a book report in the Roman empire!"

The other hid her emerald eyes from the world. Bringing a hand to her temple, she tried to fend away the pain that was beginning to explode rapidly in a form of a migraine. Giving off a frustrated sigh, she finally faced the seething blond who was impatiently tapping her high-heeled foot against the floor.

" Look here, Ino. Do you really think I can make you an entire book report about the Roman empire in five minutes flat?" she asked, clearly pointing out the obvious.

Ino rolled her turquoise orbs. " Well, duh! You're the nerd between the two of us. Like your job is that hard!"

Sakura's eyes flashed with strained anger. " I never had the job of doing all your projects."

" Oh really." The blond retorted. " Well then, what's your purpose in this house then? You are totally useless."

" Once again, I am not doing your book report." Sakura stated with a tone of finality. You could almost see that dot in her tone.

" Fine," Ino said nonchalantly, staring down at her. She had all the height Sakura could ever wish for. But it was a pity she was born having a petite structure. " You are so dead. I'm telling daddy." Ino whispered in a playful tone, wagging her index finger in a taunting manner.

With that, Ino went through the massive doors of their mansion, and made her way to her convertible that waited just outside the front porch. Pushing the keys into the slot, she accelerated her car in great speed, sending dust and dirt into Sakura's system.

" Must be heard, huh, Sakura-chan?" Hikari appeared from behind her, carrying a broom with a matching dust pan. " Having her as a sister, I mean."

Shaking her head slowly, Sakura muttered, " You don't know how hard."

Picking a dried leaf off her blouse, Sakura wondered,

_**Did Cinderella ever thought of pushing her step sisters into a well? Because I'm trying not to run mine down with a bulldozer. **_

Taking a quick glance back at her watch (which she had since the third grade), Sakura hurriedly slung her backpack onto one shoulder and hurried out of the gates. Giving Hikari a small wave from afar, she trudged down the dust-infested sidewalk. While her step-sister drove easily in a red convertible, Sakura had to tire herself by walking. But it gradually became very effortless for her.

It was just another day for Haruno Sakura.

But someone was out there to make sure that one day in her calendar wouldn't be 'just another day'.

* * *

A raven-haired lad stared at his bleeding fists, then at the obliterated tree that lay motionless against the forest floor. He roughly wiped off the crimson fluid with his slightly torn shirt, effectively ignoring the pain that stung his senses. Pain was something he was used to. In his life, there was a point of time that it never bothered him to feel that stinging sensation. If you are to be an assassin, you had the obligation of feeling nothing. No emotions. It was something like an unwritten rule.

He was a member of the top-notch assassination groups in the whole continent.

They kill for money.

They were so much like heartless bastards.

But not all of them were there for the money.

For Uchiha Sasuke, it was a minor stepping stone for him to gain that power he wanted so much.

.-.-.-.

Hidden File # 002 

**Name:** Uchiha Sasuke

**Status:** Assassin

**Shinobi number:** 5662 2108419

.-.-.-.

Eventually, he would cut off all of his connections with the organization to venture off on his own. He also knew many that had the same intentions. Though they did not want the power to be specific, they never wanted to be a part of such criminal activities. Some were forced to join, some were indebt, and some of them were offered by their very own families just in trade for their pathetic lives.

But his story was a different case. Though their so-called 'master' wanted him for the group, he never forced him. Maybe it was because he knew that Sasuke would come to him willingly. He knew Sasuke's craving for supremacy, and he was using it against him. He used it to manipulate him, and use him to do his dirty work.

But for now, Sasuke had to hold on a little bit longer. Just a little bit more before he finally let go…

" Come out." He ordered in his cold monotonous voice. " I know you're there."

Sure enough, a figure emerged from the shadows of the trees, exposing himself to the other's sight. Sasuke recognized him as another member, who had every intention of breaking away from this whole ordeal. His jet-black hair was pulled into a high ponytail, effectively revealing his orbs that flashed with pure boredom.

.-.-.-.

**Hidden File # 005**

**Name:** Nara Shikamaru

**Status: **assassin

**Shinobi number: **499732

.-.-.-.

" I heard about your mission." He spoke in his lazy tone of voice, leaning back at one of the sturdy trees. His eyes now probed the tree-topped skies. Raising a hand, he block the sunlight that managed to slip into the thin crevices that the leaves created.

" I know you're off to kill a girl." He continued. " And I know you need something from me."

The young Uchiha heaved himself off from his seated position. His feet left the soft ground and connected with the sturdy branch that was directly below his companion. Leaning his back against the hard base, one of his cloth-covered arms reached out for a kunai, which he twirled between his fingers to let the time pass.

After a few seconds, Sasuke's mouth opened and closed to utter a barely audible question. " Anything connected to Haruno Sakura."

Shikamaru had hidden his jet-clack orbs with soft lids, his mind's eye flipping through numerous scenes and memories. It came as surreal flashes of pictures, imitating the swift work of a projector.

As a number of seconds passed by, the lad's eyes remained closed, and he remained unresponsive. But when his black orbs revealed itself once more, it now contained a thing layer of darkness. He folded his slightly bruised arms across his chest, and probed the skies once again. He felt a small wave of satisfaction wash over him as he found an wide patch of sky blue among the deep green that surrounded it. He just found a spot to stare at the clouds.

" She is not the one to be meddled with." He stated silently, his tone indeed serious. " She is not the one to give up that easily. She has connections with shinobi member 812833. Move with caution."

From above, Shikamaru heard a snort from the boy he was conversing with. In addition to that, he heard the sound of metal to wood collision as well. " Not to be meddled with? She's a weak piece of nothing."

He shook his head with the reply he had received. Not only was Uchiha Sasuke powerful, he was arrogant and self-centered as well. It all amounted into one thing: an overly colossal ego.

_**He haven't even met her yet. **_

" To identify her, a birthmark of a perfect crescent should be found in her left collarbone, 10.2 centimeters from her shoulder blade. Clear in color, no hazy features. Missing the mark would be fatal for your mission. Pink hair, green eyes. Weight: 102 pounds. Height…" Shikamaru paused.

" Actually forgetting something, Nara?" Sasuke called tauntingly, just a notch above his normal speaking tone. He stared at the kunai he had thrown to a neighboring tree across him, a good distance of seven meters.

With an IQ of two hundred, Shikamaru was one of the top assassins that manages to kill without using much of physical torture. He's leaning more to emotional and psychological damages. He weaved strategies against his targets like a web, using their very own limitations against themselves. And he had a huge memory to fill.

" A head shorter than you. And no, I was trying to figure out what animal that cloud is."

Sasuke had some time to get lost into his own thoughts. Here he was, off to kill a girl, not as Uchiha Sasuke but as a full-fledged assassin. In missions like these, it was a notion that the reason behind the eliminations was not to be revealed. Not to the targets, not to the assassins. Only the very leader of the organization dealt with everything. He was the one to negotiate, to name the terms. While they, the assassins, do all the work for him.

**_Bullshit. _**Sasuke spat mentally at the prospect of them—no, him, being a controlled toy.

With the new thought entering his mind, he cannot help but detach himself off his trance. Thinking about that sick, deranged bastard they had for a boss made him want to direct his anger into something solid. And right now, he was not in the mood for a tree. If he's to explode right now, his very comrade might as well be pronounced dead.

Sasuke leapt off the branch, twisting his body mid-air to land on his feet. Straightening himself out (and dusting imaginary lint off his clothing), he raised one hand as a goodbye. But before he had taken a few steps, Shikamaru called out,

" Remember, Sasuke." He had said.

" Move with caution."

* * *

Her body could have roughly collided against something hard with the force used upon her shoulders. She gritted her teeth tightly, mentally commanding her body not to fight back. If she was to go through this fight alone, she had to do it without excessively hurting anybody. She knew well that in being a normal, level-headed person, you have to know what fight you should enter, and what you should not. Even if it meant losing the battle, and along with it her pride.

Luckily, she had pushed through an open door, which meant no pain on her upper back. She stumbled a little, almost tripping on her own feet. Heaving herself off the cold white-tiled floor, she came face-to-face with a tall woman just her age. She formed a small, sinister smirk on her face. Behind her was a group of girls, shooting nasty looks towards her direction.

" Haruno, you forehead bitch, I told you not to spill!" she spat out, grabbing a handful of her pink locks that was innocently spilled on her back.

_**She is getting on my nerves…**_

" I did not." Sakura retorted, her emerald eyes on the verge of flashing a darker shade.

" Aaw. Ain't it cute, girls?" the purple-eyed woman used the light tone of a baby's voice, which was to taunt the pink-hared girl. " Little Sakura is trying to fight back. How adorable."

" Listen well, Haruno." She stated in a firm tone. " You owe me a lot. I let you stay in our table during lunch, I let you be in the same class as I am. I even let you sit a row away from me!"

Sakura felt a hard tug on her hair, then another one, and another one… She growled under her breath. It was hard to believe that she actually was someone who can take out a group of fifteen men in five minutes.

" You will do all my home works, projects, book reports, and everything that's connected with school. Do you understand me?" she asked her, her fingers slipping away from its grasp. Sakura took several steps back.

_**Come here, you self-absorbed bitch! Let me rip that smirk off your face, right now--**_

Sakura was desperately holding herself away from them, about a meter away. One meter. That was the divider. If they ever take one small step towards where she stood, there would be an unconscious body to be rushed to the nurse's office (1). And she was dead serious.

" I said, do you understand me?" she asked yet again, every word dripping with poison.

_**I WILL KICK YOUR ASS OFF THE FACE OF EARTH, YOU--**_

She was not accustomed to hurting somebody that was completely helpless. Sakura knew all of these girls were. They wouldn't know how to block a simple slap in the face. She had decided long ago not to hurt someone who's utterly defenseless. But these women infront of her was getting on her last nerves. And if they proceeded with their taunting, she'll surely give them a taste of **what she really was made of**.

Sakura nodded slowly.

That was the only way to get rid of them all without using force.

And she was thankful that they finally did.

After a few fleeting seconds, she was left alone.

_**AARGH! YOU SHOULD HAVE KICKED THEIR ASSES!**_

_Have it ever crossed your mind that I really wanted to? But you do know I can't. I was told not to._

Growling, her delicate hands gripped the edges of a porcelain sink. She focused all her anger out on her clenched fists, enclosing on the surface harder and harder. She ignored the pain.

_**Crack!**_

That was all it took to let her regain her self control. Taking in a deep breath, she gently washed away the thin lines of scarlet that slipped out of the small incisions caused by the broken pieces that came from the sink. After running her hand through her hair quite a few times, it returned back to their normal placement. It neatly cascaded on her back, and she did it with not much effort.

Once again, she trudged to where the closed doors stood, and soon enough, her petite structure disappeared behind it.

The large but tightly closed window stationed in the bathroom spewed out its screws, rolling on the slick floor. Luckily, one of the two windows detached from the frame, allowing a fairly sized person to go through the porthole. That someone placed the unhinged window against a wall.

Yes, someone did enter the girl's bathroom via window. And it was no surprise that it was a man.

He had slipped through the metal framing of the window soundlessly, not to mention too easily.

Lifting a gloved hand (the finger-less ones), he reached for something, his touch almost landing on the broken sink. His two fingers caught something invisible between them, and he brought it near his soft-colored orbs. It was a single strand of pink.

Fixing an earpiece with one swift motion, he spoke through the small clip-on microphone hidden behind his orange collar.

" Found her."

* * *

**A/n** I know most of you sakura-fanatics hated Sakura being picked on by that gang of girls. I'm really sorry for that scene, but I felt the great need of it for the plot to come in order. Take the bullying out of your head for a sec and think of this: when Sakura can finally use her ability freely, think of what kick-ass girl she turns out to be! And the shocked-stupid-scared expression on their faces.

again, sorry for the long wait, school has officially started, and so, updates will be delayed. I am very sorry, but that's how it goes! Again, this fic is not as happy as my others. Remember that this is something connected to target/assassin/assassination thing, and you can't put too much humor when it comes to those ideas.

Please read my other stories, all in Naruto. All of them are accessible in my profile page. And maybe you should check out my bio for announcements about fanfic posting… uhm, yeah…

(1) when I talked about the one meter divider Sakura set, it didn't mean she got scared or anything. She was merely setting something like a marker. If they passed that one meter mark between her and the girls, she'll not hesitate to take on them. It was like controlling her urges to hurt them. I hope you al got that.

(2) another thing, the shinobi number doesn't really pertain to their number (you know, like class number?). Every number has its own corresponding letter, I tell you. I just thought of it.

**By the Sword**, my sasuke x sakura fic in the medieval times, is also to be updated along with **Bullet-Proof**.

So, please read! (and review, if you have the time)

_ang3Lix_.


	3. a big bunch of sorry

Guys, really sorry… I can't update my stories right now because of 3 things:

One: my computer is completely wrecked.

Two: I have major writers block in several stories such a your wish, bullet, mister mailman, and Love Story.

Three: tight sched. Can't do any writing with my high school life hanging in the balance.

So, very sorry! Jairah, help me with this one, will you! T-T anyway, just pray for me pips, I can get through this mess with support… teehee… peace y'all!

Any ideas for any of my fics? Send them in!

Peaceout!


	4. Meeting the brigde

**Bullet-Proof

* * *

**

_My hawk-like orbs are staring at you, _

_I can't really blame you if you don't know what to do. _

_Maybe one time my shadow you'll see,_

_In the cold dark night, you'll know it's me. _

_My piercing grip may seize you tight,_

_Go on, I understand, shiver in fright._

_But as I speed through buildings, roof by roof,_

_Maybe finally you'll understand that I'm **bullet-proof**. _

**CHAPTER 3: Meeting the bridge.

* * *

**

" _Why do you want her dead?" Sasuke asked darkly. _

_The man shrouded within the shadows chuckled simply. " I do not know why you are too interested, Sasuke-kun." He purred out, his voice bouncing everywhere. _

" _Most of the time, you're a good little follower and do everything without any questions." The man continued, " Now I'm doubting even more of your abilities." _

" _Haruno Sakura must be eliminated at precisely twelve o'clock in the afternoon, as our client requested." The male's words turned sharp and authoritative. " At the exact date of March twenty eight. I know I have made myself clear. Go."

* * *

_

Haruno Sakura felt the single ray of sun escape the narrow space given allowed by her curtains. She groaned. Sakura was not in the mood to move around today. Her hands reached out to grasp the pillow beside her. When her hands made contact with its target, she flipped to her side..

**KABOOG.**

A scruffy, pink head automatically emerged from the tangle of blankets and pillows lying on the floor. Sakura tried hard to just place the heap back on her bed and not to throw them out her window, where hopefully her half sister is lurking by. Striding towards her table, she stared at the battered, miniature, propped up calendar her step mom gave her for Christmas. In red ink, the date today was encircled almost boringly.

_**March 28.**_ Sakura mused, **_My birthday._**

Oddly, it didn't feel very pleasing. Most individuals would have waited patiently for the day they were born, expecting parties, presents, visitors. But Sakura knew fully well that there's nothing she should be expecting. She was sure today would be just like any other days where she would be pushed around and stuff.

A knock penetrated through her half-conscious mind. Turning away from her ragged calendar, Sakura made her way to her door.

Kakashi greeted her still sleepy face when she opened her doors. He was wearing.. something repulsive to Sakura's eye. A navy blue polo shirt and a pair of pants, and normal looking shoes. The guy even had the guts to leave a few buttons open. And god, his face.. he had exposed his face! Sakura was supposed to be the only being to ever see her sensei's face! Sakura was near to throwing up what was left of her dinner last night.

" Kakashi-sensei, why don't you.. I don't know, maybe **get out of my face?**" Sakura suggested, her words transforming into a growl.

Kakashi grinned. " Happy birthday, Sakura-chan!" he cheered, offering a small, pink box topped with a small bow.

At the thought of strangling the guy, Sakura's mind was agreeing all out. But when she stared at the box he was holding (which was wrapped in an awkward manner and covered with the color she absolutely hated), and how her sensei struggled to get into that polo shirt he was wearing, made her realize that maybe this was not worth strangling him for. He was.. sweet, she guessed.

The next second Hikari had popped her head from Kakashi's back, a broom enclosed in one hand. " Sakura-chan, Happy Birthday!" she greeted cheerfully, " Do you like my present?" she asked, motioning at the properly dressed (Sakura still thought of it as repulsive though) Kakashi.

" Uhm.." Sakura was caught speechless. " Yeah! Of course, Hikari-chan!" she gushed out quickly, offering her a small grin, " Thanks a lot for making him look like a normal human being."

Kakashi reached for the door. Before shutting it close, he popped his head through. " Sakura, dress up quickly."

Raising a brow, she asked, " Why?"

The only male whom she ever swore to protect smiled at her question. He gladly offered it an answer. " I'm taking you to school."

* * *

" **NOOOOOOOOO!"**

" Sakura-chan, what's wrong!"

" **HE CAN'T WALK ME TO SCHOOL!"**

" Why? I'm dressed pretty normally.. right?"

" **I DON'T CARE!"**

" But Sakura-chan, I dressed him up and all.."

" **B-BUT.. BUT.. Hikari don't you dare use that face on me—!"**

Groan.

" **Fine.. FINE!"

* * *

**

_In his perspective, everything is a blur. _

_A completely surreal blur. _

_But though everything is barely perceivable he knew exactly where he was supposed to head to._

_His speed mixed away all the bright colors that hazed his surroundings. His limbs reached out to almost anything just to keep himself airborne and out of the ground. _

_His two bare palms quickly enclosed upon a tree branch. Swinging himself up, his feet landed precisely on the window sill next to the tree. _

_He slipped in, and took his seat._

**RING!**

A crowd of people clothed in uniforms flooded the room just as the bell rang. Leaning over, he placed his elbows on his desk, entwining his hands together. In a frontal view, only his jet-black orbs were visible.

Pure, jet-black orbs that held no kind of fascination.

The students pooled in and headed to their respective seats. He merely watched as females fixed their eyes on him, apparently had no desire to wrench their gazes away. He scowled, then looked at the opposite direction.

" Yo, punk."

He looked up. His emotionless orbs met ones of arrogant, bright red. He scowled even more.

" You're sitting on my seat. Get your ass up and scoot to another corner, will 'ya?" he drawled overconfidently, motioning for his large minions that was thrice the boy's size. They all grinned stupidly, their yellowish teeth baring completely. Honestly, they don't know how to react rightly to any kind of situation.

" And where the heck's my stuff?" he questioned him, the red-eyed boy furrowing his brows in curiosity.

At last, for what have been ages (especially for the females dying to hear his voice), the raven-haired teen spoke in a low, smooth tone. " Oh. You mean those stuff?" he asked almost innocently, his index finger pointing to the ceiling.

There, exactly where the rotating ceiling fan was, was a blue backpack hanging by the blades, wide open and ready to spill everything to the floor. Finally it gave in the pressure, and spewed out his school supplies towards every direction. Everybody ducked for cover.

A thick, leather-bound notebook fell from the ceiling and landed on the brunette's head with a dull thump. It bounced off, and was quickly snatched away from midair by the cunning, raven-haired teen. He stared at the metal heart engraved in the middle, the lock at the side of the book, and a set of miniature keys dangling from the small padlock.

He smirked, flipping the notebook in his hand. " How sweet. A diary."

The brunette flushed a dark red, muttering something like 'My sis says it's good for repressed feelings'. His hand shot from beside him, swinging a closed fist aiming for the smirking teen.

" Rukawa, no fighting in class! Get away from the new student!" a man in his late thirties stood by the classroom door, holding a sleek, frightening stick in one hand, the other preoccupied with today's quiz. " And gather up your things, will you?"

Grumbling, Rukawa half-heartedly stormed away.

" Uchiha Sasuke?" he inquired, dumping the stack of paper down his table.

He nodded nonchalantly.

" You'll need a guide around here for the next few days." The teacher decided, running a finger down the list of names taped conveniently on the wall. " I'll be assigning you to.. Haruno Sakura. Oh, I think she's here."

Sasuke sharply flicked his eyes to the door—there stood her.

_**Pink hair. Green eyes. and—**_

He made his was towards the girl, and held out his hand. " Nice to meet you." He spoke, not a beat out of place.

She forcefully plastered on a small smile and returned the gesture. " Me too." She quickly released.

As he walked through the aisle and returned to his self-declared seat, his lips contorted into a small, barely perceivable smirk.

_**A head smaller than I am. **_

_**Only one more thing to check.**_

His trail of thoughts were broken by loud hoots and wolf whistling.

" Nice boyfriend you got there, Haruno!" one girl, probably one of the most popular, yelled from behind, " What kind of potion did you make him drink anyway? I'd love to have a free sample."

Everybody hooted, everybody jeered. He turned to see his target's reaction: apparently, embarrassed and undeniably angry. Yes, angry at her heartless classmates, but her anger seemed to be vented more to the man standing beside her, smiling handsomely.

His sharp senses tingled at the sight. In a quick second he barely noticed the silver-haired male flick his eyes at him. The next moment his blood red and onyx eyes returned to their usual spot, Sakura. Sasuke's expression did not falter. He bore in mind that any change of reaction could trigger suspicion.

He watched as he gave a small peck on the girl's cheek. Everybody hooted more loudly. Sasuke heard him bid his goodbye's and a promise to pick her up after class.

What brought about a strange feeling was how Sakura lacked the reaction to blush.

* * *

" I knew it." Sakura complained loudly, sprinting down the hallway, not even considering checking her locker for the books she needed. " I should not have agreed on this on the first place."

Kakashi stuck out his lower lip. Sakura cringed at the sight. " But I bought us ice creams!"

Sakura snorted disdainfully, " You're right. You bought me an asparagus flavored ice cream, you dolt."

Kakashi nodded wisely, oblivious to the girl's maddened mood. " Yup, it's great for the health!"

" Great for the health, my ass!" she muttered under her breath.

When they were about to reach the classroom's doors, she stopped in her tracks. Kakashi shot her a questioning glance. " What?"

" Okay, this ends here. Go home, and don't you dare enter my classroom! If I see even the tip of your nose out of the line I'll shut the door right on it!" she threatened.

" Okay." Kakashi agreed, knowing the end of the bargain. " Bye, Sakura-chan!"

Kakashi turned, closed his eyes, then walked away, offering Sakura her well deserved privacy. He walked, and walked, and walked. But then, he stopped. Thoughts swirled in his mind, pointing out several conclusions from the observations he drew out with his sharp sense.

His eyes snapped open.

The next moment he had already reached where Sakura stood idly.

" Hello, Sakura-chan." He spoke calmly, his sharp eyes boring over hers. " I just came back to see if you're gonna be okay."

_**Read between the lines, Sakura. See behind the mask.**_

Sakura's clean brows furrowed together, forcing in a mental message of their bargain into her sensei's head. She could clearly hear the jeers and sneers being spewed out every mouth. She forced down the burning stretch of scarlet threatening to occupy her face. It was successful.

Kakashi then bent down and pecked her on the cheek lightly, his calm expression still not altering. Sakura's hand flew out of her side and caressed the spot. She looked up, then nodded in a guarantee.

" Bye. I'll pick you up after class." He smiled simply, then turned to leave.

Sakura's hand never left her cheek.

She hitched her bag up her shoulder.

Her mind immediately bounded into action.

_**Right portion of the face. Right cheek. Pinpoint exact location. 9 o'clock. Translating..**_

She began walking to her seat.

_**Identifying dangerous territory.. Checking over all appearance..**_

She sat down and placed her bag on the floor.

Her head craned sideward.

_**Suspicious individual: Identified. **_

_**Uchiha Sasuke. **_

_**Uchiha Sasuke.**_

_Uchiha Sasuke._

Uchiha Sasuke.

'Uchiha Sasuke'.

" Uchiha Sasuke." She said, " Nice to meet you."

* * *

Kakashi smiled.

Once his apprentice made social contact with the lad, he quickly wrenched away his hiding cloth that camouflaged him, blending him with the color of the building wall.

_**Excellent, Sakura-chan. **_

He quickly disappeared within the blink of an eye.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

Wow.. I updated. I sound so surprised, do I? Anyway, I guess that's it then.

**The peck on the cheek thing?** That was not meant to hint on a future Kakashi x Sakura pairing. No, no, no, I am not a supporter of the said shipping. If you guys cannot understand, the purpose of the kiss was for Kakashi to warn Sakura about Sasuke, meaning he already have doubts upon his personality. It was like the code spies used: for example, if you say 9 o'clock in an agent's code that would pinpoint to an exact location in the room. In Sakura and Kakashi's case, Kakashi must be subtle to not bust cover. It was a simple way to give out a warning without being susceptible.

Do you guys get it? Great. Thank you.

Enjoy, y'all!

_ang3Lix._


End file.
